Warriors : Galaxy's Power
by WryWrenWritez
Summary: A certain cat is left out. He was the only one in his clan to not have an element of his own. Will he have to wait for it come to him, or will he have to find it himself? Find out now! [Written by Wry - Not Wren]. [You can guess who that is on the cover sooner or later when you find out about the characters.]
1. The Prologue

**|| ~ Warrior Cat's FanFiction : Galaxy's Power ~ ||**

 **There will be only one clan : ElementClan. If you don't know what ElementClan is, it's a made up clan that was created in the ROBLOX warrior cats roleplaying game**

 **by 'Mandaka'. This story contains a lot of brain skills. Written by Wry - not Wren**

 **Preview**

* * *

 _"Not all have talents as great as thee,_

 _Oblivious to know what they are._

 _Engage yourself in the story,_

 _Love the life you have at this moment._

 _Enrage when death is the deed,_

 _Minor in all what is left._

 _Energize for the tale beyond,_

 _Not a single soul will lose it's regret._

 _Try to keep up... It's the bet."_

* * *

"Is that it?" a deep voice asked whilst its green glowing eyes were narrowed to slits in dissapointment.

"Yeah, that's all. What does it mean?" another voice muttered whilst it's ears were flattened.

The first voice then thought of something, "I think it's telling us life facts."

The other face-pawed. "This is getting us no-where to having the _Galaxy_ power!"

"This whole journey was a waste of our breath!" they both were filled with rage when suddenly...

A huge rumbling sound could be heard. The cave roared and echoed.

"W-What's happening?" their eyes widened as rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

The ceiling was falling apart, a huge boulder crashed down from the roof.

They both screeched. One of them leapt out of the way but the other just stood there - eyes glazed in shock.

"GET OUT OF THE-" ...but it was too late.

 **|| ~ End Of Chapter One ~ ||**

 **SideNote: I HAVE AN OC NEEDED ELEMENTCLAN STORY ON MY PROFILE. REVIEW YOUR OC'S THERE.**


	2. Chapter One

**|| ~ Warrior Cats FanFiction : Galaxy's Power ~ ||**

 **Chapter One :**

A white and orange tipped tail poked out of the tiny frizzled ferns on the moss.

"PetalKit! PetalKit, get out of the moss! You're gonna ruin SilverMoon's nest!" cried a queen called BlueMist.

The kitten popped her head out of the nest. "Sorry BlueMist!"

PetalKit leapt out of the nest and landed on top of another tiny lump (with ginger-red fur).

"Hm?" she backed off. "Oh! Sorry _P_ yeKit, didn't see ya there!"

RyeKit mumbled. "It's _Rye_ not Pye..." he fluffed up his red fur.

"What happened?" another voice squeaked a few inches away. "Why're you being so loud? You woke me up."

"It's not _my_ fault, HoneyKit." RyeKit licked his forepaw and pointed his tail at PetalKit.

A tall she-cat went over and licked HoneyKit's brown fur. "It's alright, just go back to sleep." SilverMoon, HoneyKit's mother.

SilverMoon then shuffled over to Rye and Petal. "Where are your mothers? They should take better control of noisy kittens like you two." she ruffled her dappled fur.

A blue-ish grey she cat slowly padded over to lay down beside PetalKit. "I'm right here SilverMoon." she muttered.

RyeKit nodded and expected his mother to come over too. "That's right! IvyTail, my loyal mom, is here too!"

"...Umm, no - she's not." HoneyKit pointed out with her paw at the blank area where IvyTail was supposed to be standing.

The ginger tabby tom looked up and saw no mama.

Unexpectedly, a tall brown figure strode into the nursery - SquirrelFlame, SilverMoon's mate and HoneyKit's father.

"Hello." greeted SilverMoon.

"Hi dad!" squeaked HoneyKit, enthusiasticlly.

SquirrelFlame gestured a nod of greeting to his family.

"So, why have you come to the nursery?" questioned them all.

"Actually," SquirrelFlame began. "I'm here to inform RyeKit some... well, _bad news_."

On that fatal day, the ginger 4 moon-old tom was told that his mother, IvyTail, had unfortunately died from the green-cough that she was infected with.

"I-I-IvyTail... she died?" RyeKit squeaked with tears filling his tiny scarlet glazed eyes.

SquirrelFlame nodded as his bushy tail flattened. "Well, tell me whenever the nursery needs heating up again... I'll put a controlled tiny fire if neseccery."

The warrior tom slowly padded out of the nursery and to the warriors den and leaving behind the grave saddening news.

PetalKit trudged over to RyeKit. "Don't cry... you'll see IvyTail again - right?"

The tom kit narrowed his red eyes, " ** _No, I WON'T. I NEVER WILL._** " he screeched.

His voice and words echoed through-out the nursery, out to the camp and spread to the forest.

* * *

 ** _Two Moons Later - After The Death Of Rye's Mother_**

* * *

"Let all cats with elements of the galaxy, gather beneath Burnt Arch for a clan meeting." called the clan leaders, StormStar and ThornStar.

The meeting call rang through the whole of ElementClan camp.

Groups of cats and kittens started swarming out of the dens.

IceChill, a white-pelted tom was followed out of the warriors den by MoonShine hovering over the rest of the warriors heads.

"Could ya stop stop flying for at east a second?" complained LynxStripe. "Or else I'll bring the whole river and flood your fur off."

MoonShine shook her head in no. "I'm not flying, I'm hovering!"

IceChill sighed as he walked beside NightShade who was undenieably making himself be surrounded by darkness. You could only see his sharp as flint as eyes.

Now grown, PetalKit and HoneyKit strolled side-by-side out of the nursery as now - **_BESTIEZ4LYFE_**.

Inside the nursery, at the entrance, was RyeKit. His ginger fur blew in the short breeze that was probably created by one of his experienced clanmates.

The ginger tom's glistening crimson-red eyes gazed around the camp where he saw the rest of his clan gathering to see what the two leaders of ElementClan had to say.

"Go." whispered a queen - MorningDapple.

MorningDapple was Rye's 'replacement' mother. She took care of him, his whole kit-hood.

MorningDapple nudged forward RyeKit and he stumbled out into the opening.

Looking down at him were PetalKit and HoneyKit.

"Hah! Bad entrance." HoneyKit teased whilst grooming her brown fur.

RyeKit narrowed his eyes and scrambled up to his paws, getting up from the ground.

He shook the dust off his head. "It's only a meeting." Rye murmured.

The trio padded over and joined the rest of the clan for the meeting.

"Today, a very special and ,one of our favourite, ceremonies will take place." announced ThornStar.

"RyeKit, PetalKit and HoneyKit are now old enough to be full-pledged apprentices of ElementClan!" continued StormStar.

RyeKit couldn't help but to release a little mew of excitement.

"PetalKit, HoneyKit and RyeKit, from this day on, until you have recieved your warrior names, you will be known as PetalPaw, HoneyPaw and RyePaw."

Thorn and Storm announced proudly in unison.

" _PetalPaw!"_

 _"HoneyPaw!"_

 _"RyePaw!"_

The whole clan chanted their names.

"Now, you three will be assessed... Let's see what elements you behold."

* * *

 _ **MUST READ**_

 _ **Leaders get an additional power from StarClan. Not only Nine Lives but the ability to see**_

 ** _the elements of any cat. They can only use this if they're close enough and the cat stays long enough for them to check their power._**

* * *

StormStar evaluated PetalPaw first.

"And she beholds... Teleportation." StormStar announced.

The whole clan cheered in delight (especially Petal's mother).

Then ThornStar examined HoneyPaw.

"And she beholds... Nature Control."

The clan cheered again.

Finally, StormStar walked over to RyePaw.

"And he beholds... he... what?" StormStar tilted his head in confusion. "I-I can't tell."

The clan gasped in astonishment.

"What do you mean you can't tell?" asked RainShine, the deputy, "You're the leader!"

"Let me check." ThornStar examined RyePaw.

RyePaw's eyes widened as his heart pounded. "E-Err...What's my element!?"

"This... This is impossible - _Ryepaw, you have no element_."

 **|| ~ End Of Chapter One ~ ||**

 **I tried to squeeze in everyone's OC's, sorry if yours didn't get put in on this chapter but don't worry, I promise they will all be mentioned in at least one chapter.**


	3. Chapter Two

**|| ~ Warriors FanFiction : Galaxy's Power ~ ||**

 **SideNote: Time for more OC's!**

 **Chapter Two :**

RyePaw was astonished - very. No element? Is that even possible to have no element at all?

"No... Check again, I _have_ to have one, I'm pretty sure I should!" RyePaw pleaded with worry in his eyes.

ThornStar shook his head in no. "Calm down, we've both already checked, it's alright."

"No... It's not 'alright', every cat is supposed to have an element!" SassafrasLeaf, an elder, called out.

"Does that mean he's not really a true ElementClan cat?" questioned ShadowPaw from the crowed as he narrowed his eyes.

PetalPaw and HoneyPaw didn't know what to say, they just leapt down from the Burnt Arch leaving RyePaw and the leaders.

"Of course he's not true ElementClan, he has no element!" shouted LynxStripe.

StormStar sighed as he looked away, not wanting to deal with the mayhem anymore.

The whole clan was chattering and wondering what would happen if an ElementClan cat didn't have an element at all.

RyePaw couldn't move. He felt like he was paralysed by a bite from an adder.

Suddenly... "KEEP YOUR HATEFUL COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!" a feminim voice screeched out.

Everybody turned their gaze to the nursery where MorningDapple had shouted out.

MorningDapple couldn't just stand there and let her adopted son get mis-treated.

"HE MAY NOT HAVE AN ELEMENT... BUT HE'S THE SON OF IVYTAIL! IVYTAIL WAS FORMERLY DEPUTY OF THIS HARSH TONGUED CLAN, SHE SERVED US WELL AND LONG WITH HER BARRIERS."

The queen continued, "And... and RyePaw is also the son of JackelHeart, remember him LynxStripe?"

LynxStripe flicked his tail in a little hint of annoyance but he didn't talk back.

"How dare you say that your old clanmate's son isn't a _true_ member of ElementClan?!"

MorningDapple snapped.

"He shall be treated fairly like the rest of us! Although he may not have an element, it doesen't mean he isn't apart of this clan." The queen announced.

"MorningDapple's right." said BlueMist and SilverMoon, other queens that had been friends with her for a long time.

"I agree, whoever gets to mentor RyePaw would be a good challenge." pointed out RainShine, the deputy.

"Let's carry on with the ceremony!" LeopardPaw had called out.

StormStar and ThornStar exchanged glances and gave a curt nod to eachother.

"From this day forward, PetalPaw shall be mentored by FlameClaw." StormStar announced proudly.

FlameClaw and PetalPaw touched noses. "I'll teach you everything I know." the new mentor smiled.

"From this day forward, HoneyPaw shall be mentored by NightShade." ThornStar decided.

RyePaw didn't have any cat in mind that he wanted to be taught by.

"And from this day forward," StormStar began. "RyePaw shall be mentored by... me." he finished.

* * *

IceChill let out a sigh of relief. "He would never have survived _my_ training, his lack of power would've sent him to StarClan."

"Anyways," IceChill grinned. "I have much more _other plans_ to do."

* * *

The ceremony was finally over. RyePaw quickly padded over towards MorningDapple.

"Th-Thank you, MorningDapple, you stood up for me." he thanked.

The queen nodded and licked her dappled paw. "It's what mothers do."

"RYEPAW!" StormStar called from across the camp.

The red-furred apprentice whipped around and bounded over to his leader/mentor.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to do your first session of training."

"Really? Are we gonna go outside of camp to explore the borders? Or go hunting in the forest grottos? Wait, wait! I bet we'll do some combat practise in the meadows!"

RyePaw was obviously eager to go outside and do some activities.

StormStar shook his head in no. "We're going to go to every den in the camp and clear out the moss, BluePaw and LeopardPaw already brought some for us to re-new the beddings as well."

"OKAY LET'S G- wait, what? Moss-bedding-cleaning?" RyePaw asked.

"Yes. Come on now, we've got a lot of work to do." StormStar handed over the bundles of dry-moss.

RyePaw gritted his teeth and wanted to whine _'BUT THAT'S NOT FUN AT ALL!'_ at his leader.

He just kept his mouth shut and clamped the moss in between his teeth and followed StormStar.

On the way, RyePaw saw HoneyPaw and her mentor going out of the camp to explore the territory.

PetalPaw had already left with her mentor FlameClaw towards the Training Meadow.

"Ugh...Whilst I'm stuck in here." he muffled under the moss.

RyePaw's thoughts were interrupted,

"First, we'll start with the nursery." StormStar bounded towards the nursery whilst RyePaw was trailing behind.

Suddenly, a bunch of kittens pounced onto RyePaw.

On the other hand, they barely touched a single hair of StormStar.

"Gahh..." RyePaw stumbled over crashing down onto the moss he was carrying.

ThunderKit, FrostKit and BadgerKit were bouncing and jumping on top of the apprentice.

WillowKit and SkyKit were nibbling on his tail.

"Get off!" RyePaw got up and shook the kits away.

"We totally got him!" BadgerKit squealed whilst her fur was poofed out.

"Yeah!" SkyKit and WillowKit high-pawed eachother.

ThunderKit and FrostKit was playing with the moss that the apprentice had dropped.

"Hey! Stop that, it's for your nests." RyePaw tugged away the bedding.

MorningDapple, BlueMist and SilverMoon carefully pawed the kits away from StormStar and Ryepaw so that they could do their work.

* * *

Once the nursery was done, they padded over to the elders den.

"I see you've brought ol' _no-power-cat_ here." SassafrasLeaf mentioned.

RyePaw looked down at his paws trying to avoid the elder's words.

"Oh be quiet," BrokenFace eyed the she-elder. "Just continue wi' the moss job."

StormStar nudged over a bundle of extra moss to his apprentice.

SassafrasLeaf hissed. "What do _you_ think about the powerless kitty?"

she asked AdderEye, another elder.

AdderEye switched his gaze to the she-cat. "I think that I still have some venom power left to annoy the last person who complains about something." he answered harshly.

"Hmph." SassafrasLeaf just turned away.

"What's her problem?" RyePaw asked himself, he thought nobody heard him.

BrokenFace sighed. "Don't mind SassafrasLeaf, she is very kind - really."

The apprentice couldn't beleive that.

The broken-faced elder continued,

"SassafrasLeaf is probably just a little cranky now, she didn't want to become an elder eventhough she's too old to continue thriving in the nature that she herself helped grow."

RyePaw blinked in surprise. "Really? She helped the forest and meadows grow?"

"Yes," StormStar added. "SassafrasLeaf's element in Nature, there's no need to fear of Leaf-Bare being too cold for plants now."

The young apprentice had learned something new today, all because he had done the moss-bedding-renew job.

"That is why, respect your elders." BrokenFace said proudly.

* * *

The last dens left to clean out were the warriors, apprentices and medicine cats.

StormStar had decided to do the warriors next.

Inside the den were ShadowClaw and MistyPelt, they had just gotten back from doing a hunting patrol.

"Hello. It's nice of you to re-new the beddings." MistyPelt thanked.

"Yeah..." ShadowClaw replied drowsily, he was almost asleep.

RyePaw was feeling quite cold, was there wind forming and blowing in the den?

"Err... It's not only me who can feel wind inside the den - right?" RyePaw asked whilst re-newing the moss.

"Nope, I can feel it as well." ShadowClaw murmured.

MistyPelt then raised her paw slightly,

"It's me, I can make gusts and hurricanes if I want to. I have the element of wind." she proudly said.

ShadowClaw sighed. "LeopardPaw and StormPaw are fighting in the den again."

RyePaw tilted his head. "How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I can see through anything." ShadowClaw answered.

StormStar nodded. "That's why ShadowClaw is a top hunter, he can see if prey is hiding underground."

The apprentice had learnt yet another new thing today about his clanmates and why they were special.

"Cool..." RyePaw commented.

RyePaw was feeling jelous, he wanted to have an element as well even more than before.

StormStar and RyePaw left the warriors den and padded over across the camp to the apprentice's.

In the process, RyePaw had over-heard the medicine cat, FrostBreeze, telling something to her apprentice, BluePaw.

FrostBreeze was sorting out herbs as well.

"It's called _Galaxy's Power."_ FrostBreeze whispered to BluePaw.

" _The only way to obtain Galaxy's Power is to go to this sacred stone hollow very, very, very far away from here._

BluePaw's eyes widened with interest. RyePaw was listening very closely outside the den.

He wanted to learn more about what the medicine cat was saying so he continued eavesdropping whilst hiding behind the ferns near the den's entrance.

 _"Once you reach there, you must work out some kind of riddle. That's all I know."_ FrostBreeze ended.

"It sounds much more powerful than everyone elses elements, including mine!" BluePaw squealed.

FrostBreeze nodded. "Galaxy is probably still awaiting for the right cat to uphold the power."

BluePaw sighed as her ears drooped. "I wish it could be me...but alas, I already have a good enough element."

FrostBreeze agreed,

"We should all be happy with whatever elements we already have. No element is better than others."

RyePaw's eyes widened. "Galaxy? Power?"

RyePaw wasn't there for the full story of this _Galaxy_ and why his power was special.

"RYEPAW! STOP STANDING AROUND AND GET OVER HERE!"

StormStar's voice called to him from the apprentice's den.

The apprentice snapped out of his thoughts and bounded over to his mentor.

At the entrance of the den were LeopardPaw and StormPaw play-fighting.

"Take that!" LeopardPaw made a gush of wind blow into StormPaw's face.

StormPaw counter-attacked by copying LeopardPaw and making a gush of wind blow at him as well, it was much weaker though.

"Wait, wait, wait, StormPaw can mimic other cat's powers?" RyePaw exclaimed.

"Yes," StormStar nodded, "But only a small fraction so it's weaker than the original cat that possesed the element that he copies from."

 _"_ Oh."

They left the two apprentices to continue their elemental battle.

Inside the den were three nests that were already clean and fresh.

"Well, those nests are for you, HoneyPaw and PetalPaw." StormStar explained.

"We still have to replace LeopardPaw's and StormPaw's though." RyePaw pointed out.

* * *

Once they were finished with the apprentice's den, they finally moved on to the medicine cat's.

 _"Almost finished."_ RyePaw said in his thoughts, relieved.

Yet again, most of the nests in the den didn't need to be freshened.

"Thank you." FrostBreeze smiled.

BluePaw nodded. "We finally have fresh nests!"

StormStar and RyePaw ducked and headed out of the den.

"That's all for today's training, you should go rest." StormStar started to go towards the Burnt Arch.

"Wait!" RyePaw called, making the leader stop in his tracks. "How was that training?"

"It built up your stamina and increased your strength. Don't ask how." The leader left it as that and left RyePaw.

RyePaw sighed, "I guess I should go now and slee- wait a second... I want to find out more about Galaxy!"

He rushed back into the medicine cat's den. "FrostBreeze!"

"Umm... Yes? Why're you here still?" the medicine cat asked.

BluePaw tilted her head in confusion.

"I want to know about _Galaxy."_

 **|| ~ End Of Chapter Two ~ ||**

 **I'M PRETTY SURE I ADDED ALL THE NAMES ON THE OC LIST.**


End file.
